Love Note
by Chisa Isti
Summary: Sebuah buku catatan yang ketinggalan di tempat bimbingan belajar menghantarkan kedekatan 2 insan. #SummaryLebay :p. Fandom: the GazettE. Pair: ReitaxRuki.


Title: Love Note  
Pairing: Reituki  
Warnings: Weirdness, written in Indonesian  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone T^T  
Note: ini cuman piktip sodara2! N ini g ad hubungannya ma death note sama sekali…. Mungkin Cuma Ruki yang takbuat karakternya mirip Raito... www  
Comment: Fanfic lama yg dulu aku post di forum lautan Indonesia. I re-writing it into a better story. Karena bahasa saya agak alay jaman doeloe, www XD  
Published in 14th May, 2010. (Based on my livejournal)

Huaaahhm…

Ruki menguap kecil saat mendengarkan ceramah dari gackt-sensei, seorang guru matematika di bimbel tempatnya belajar. Baginya, les matematika kali ini membosankan dan terlalu gampang. Dia termasuk murid terpandai di sekolahnya, jadi wajar saja dia menganggap matematika itu mudah. Bagi seseorang yang memiliki otak encer seperti dia, itu seperti membalikkan telapak tangannya.

Ruki melihat ke seluruh ruangan, semua terlihat tenang mendengarkan, bahkan ada pula yg mencatat. Kadang ia merasa bosan juga dengan keadaan seperti ini. Hening. Tak ada candaan, gurauan, ataupun keramaian. Ruki berharap ia memiliki kesempatan untuk masuk di kelas yang seperti itu. Tetapi tekanan dari orang tuanya yang menginginkan prestasinya selalu demilang, membuat kesempatan itu hanya impian semata.

Dia mengambil pulpennya yang ada di dalam laci mejanya. Tak disangkanya, tepat di bawah pulpen itu ia menemukan sebuah notebook. Ia mengambilnya dan mengamati notebook berwarna biru tua itu. Diatasnya bertuliskan owner Reita dengan pulpen warna kuning gading. 'Mungkin milik orang yang les sebelumnya," batin Ruki. Ruki membuka-buka notebook itu. Didalamnya terdapat catatan-catatan matematika selama les berlangsung. Ruki tersenyum kecil melihat catatan-catatan yang sedikit tidak teratur itu. Terkadang, terselip gambar-gambar aneh di catatan-catatan itu.

'Hahaha, dia bodoh banget ya? Semua latihan soal yang dia dikerjain 60% salah semua…' Ruki mengambil pulpennya dan menuliskan jawaban yang benar pada notebook itu. 'yah, semoga kau terbantu…' ujarnya dalam hati. Tepat ia selesai membenarkan seluruh jawaban di notebook itu, bel tanda kelas habis berbunyi. Ia menutup notebook itu dan mengembalikan ke dalam lacinya.

Hari berikutnya.  
Reita menemukan kembalikan notebooknya yang ketinggalan hari kemarin.

"Huuf, untung g ilang," kata Reita lega.

"Apaan sih Rei?" tanya uruha.

"Ini nih, notebook gw kemarin ketinggalan. Isinya kan penting banget…" ujar Reita sambil peluk-peluk dan nyiumin notebooknya.

"Iih, najong, cuma catetan ceker ayam ma soal salah semua juga…" cibir Uruha.

"Diem lu! Yang penting kan bisa buat belajar," Reita membuka notebooknya. "Eh, eh, Uru! Liat nih!"

"Apaan sih?" tanya Uruha sedikit bingung. Ia mendekati Reita yang menyodorkan notebooknya padanya.

"Jawaban gw yang salah udah dibenerin semua ma seseorang, lebih gampang pula ketimbang penjelasannya Gackt-sensei." Reita memperlihatkan notebooknya pada Uruha. Uruha mengambil notebook itu dan membaca isinya.

"Iyah, iyah… lebih gampang ngertinya, tulisannya juga lebih rapi daripada tulisanmu. Gw pinjem ya buat belajar!" Uruha membawa notebook itu dan duduk di kursinya.

"Ogah! Gw juga butuh! Lagian tadi lu bilang najong kan?! Balikin!" Reita mendekati bangku Uruha dan mencoba merebut kembali notebooknya.

"Kan gw cuman becanda pesek! Pinjemin gue ya? Sehari aja"

"Hey, kalian berdua! Cepet duduk!" bentak Gackt-sensei. Mereka keasikan rebutan tuh notebook sampai nggak nyadar kalau Gackt-sensei udah masuk ke kelas.

"Hai sensei!" jawab Reita ma Uruha barengan. Reita mengambil notebooknya diikuti oleh Uruha yang manyunin bibirnya.

Reita membaca jawaban-jawaban yang entah ditulis oleh siapa itu. Sekarang, ia jadi sedikit lebih mengerti matematika yang bikin pusing otaknya setengah mati. Ia ingin berterima kasih pada orang tersebut. Tapi ia tidak tahu siapa dia. Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide dikepalanya. Ia menulis sesuatu di notebooknya kemudian memasukkan kembali ke dalam laci.

'Dilihat dr tulisannya sih, kyknya cewek, hehehe, mudah-mudahan kawaii…' Reita cengengesan sendiri.

2 jam berikutnya, ruang kelas itu sudah ditempati murid-murid kelas unggulan. Ruki mengambil tempat sama seperti kemarin. Ia melongok ke laci. Notebook itu masih ada di sana. Tapi ia merasa aneh, note book itu berubah posisi. Ia mengambil notebook itu kemudian membukanya. Benar yang ia pikirkan, ada tulisan baru di dalamnya. Ruki membaca tulisan itu.

'Hey, sankyuu ne. Pembahasanmu mudah dimengerti. Tulisanmu jg rapi. Aku jd sedikit lebih ngerti matematika sekarang. Hmmm, boleh aku tahu namamu?'

Ruki tersenyum, ia mengambil pulpennya dan membalasnya.

'Aku senang kau sedikit terbantu,' Ruki membalik notebook itu dan membaca nama di sampul depannya.'Reita. Namaku Matsumoto Takanori. Tapi panggil aja aku Ruki.'

Ruki menutup notebook itu dan mengembalikannya ke laci.

"Uruha! Liat! Dia balas pesan gue! Yippi~!" pekik Reita girang dan menyodorkan notebooknya pada Uruha yang lagi sms-an ntah dengan siapa.

"Kayak tante-tante girang lu. Emang pesan apaan sih?" tanya Uru seraya menerima notebook itu dengan malas karena acara sms-annya diganggu ma Reita.

"Baca aja. Btw, lu tau nggak murid disini yang namanya Matsumoto Takanori atau biasa dipanggil Ruki?" tanya Reita.

Begitu selesai membaca pesan di notebook Reita, Uruha menutupnya. "Hhmm, kayaknya pernah denger tuh nama, dimana ya?" Uru mencoba mengingat. "Oh, waktu pembagian kelas les! Dia ranking 1 di kelas unggulan!"

"Wow, sugoii~... Penasaran nih ama orangnya... eh, btw, dia cowok apa cewek ya?"

"Ya cowoklah!" teriak Uru sambil melemparkan notebook ke arah reita yang dengan gesit ditangkapnya. "Diliat dari namanya juga udah ketahuan kalau dia itu cowok!"

"Hey! Hati-hati dong! Ni notebook keramat tau!"

"Udah sana duduk! Tuh Gackt-sensei udah masuk kelas."

Reita duduk di bangku yang biasa ia tempati. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tertarik dengan seorang bernama Ruki tersebut. Ia penasaran dengannya. Ia menuliskan lagi sebuah pesan di notebooknya.

'Oh, kau yang ranking 1 di kelas unggulan kan? Sugoii, pantas saja penjelasanmu mudah dipahami. Dari mana kau tau namaku?'

Reita meletakkan notebook itu di tempat yang biasanya, dalam laci tempat duduknya. Di dalam laci tersebut ia menemukan sebuah foto anjing kecil berwarna coklat gelap dengan kuping yang mencuat ke atas. Ia membuka lagi notebooknya dan menuliskan sebuah pesan lagi.

'Hey, aku menemukan foto ini. Apa itu milikmu? Anjingnya lucu.'

Reita menyelipkan foto itu di halaman tempat ia menulis pesannya. Menutup notebook itu dan mengembalikannya ke laci.

Ruki menemukan kembali notebook berwarna coklat muda itu di laci tempat duduknya. Ia membuka notebook itu dan menemukan foto koron, anjingnya, di tengah2 notebook itu serta sebuah pesan lagi dari Reita. Ia tersenyum membaca pesan dari Reita. Ia menuliskan balasan untuknya.

'Di sampul depan ada namamu kan? Ah, Arigato, iya, itu pembatas buku milikku. Itu foto anjingku, namanya koron. Lucu kan? Kau juga lucu. :D'

Ruki tersenyum saat meletakkan notebook itu di lacinya. Hari-harinya di bimbel menjadi sedikit menyenangkan sekarang.

Reita mengambil tempat duduknya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mengambil notebook dan membukanya.

"Huwaaa... gw bodoh banget sih..." ujarnya malu saat membaca pesan balasan dari Ruki.

"Kasih lihat dong, Rei" kata Uruha sambil mengambil notebook milik Reita. "wahahahahaha, keliatan bodoh banget lu disini Rei, wahahahaha, pantes aja dia nganggep anjingnya kayak lu... wahahahaha" Uruha takbisa berhenti tertawa begitu selesai membaca pesan bodoh yang ditulis temannya.

"Aaaarrrgh, diem lu! Sini balikin!"

Reita mengambil tempat duduk yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu mulai menulis pesannya untuk Ruki.

'Hah, maksudmu aku lucu seperti anjingmu? oh, iya ada disampul depan. Huwaa, bodoh banget ya aku? Pantas saja kau berpikir aku mirip dengan anjingmu ;_;. Hmm, btw, kau dari sekolah mana? Aku dari SMA Higashi.'

Reita mencukupkan pesan yang ditulisnya dan mengembalikannya ke laci. Ia menanti hari esok dengan tidak sabar.

Besoknya Reita membaca pesannya yang sudah dibalas oleh Ruki.

'Aku nggak bermaksud memiripkanmu dengan anjingku, cuma bermaksud menyamakannya dengan mu... ahahaha... :D. Aku dari Ouran Gakuen. Oh, aku punya teman namanya Kai di SMA higashi. Kau tentu mengenalnya bukan. Dia ketua Osis tahun lalu.'

Reita tertawa pelan. Ia membalas pesan dari Ruki.

'Ternyata kau lucu juga... Ouran sekolah elit itu? Kau itu benar-benar manusia apa bukan sih? Udah pinter, kaya pula... sugoii.. Kai? Ya, aku mengenalnya. Ia ketua osis mengerikan yang punya senyuman iblis. Hanya dengan senyum dia dapat menaklukan segalanya. Tapi aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Oh iya, bisa kita ketemu? Aku penasaran denganmu...'

Ruki menemukan lagi notebook yang akhir-akhir sering ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Membaca sebuah pesan untuknya dan membalasnya.

'Ahahaha, senyumannya memang mengerikan... Aku hanya sekolah disana karena beasiswa. Ah, gomen ne, kayaknya nggak bisa. Saat ini aku sangat sibuk mempersiapkan ujian 3 bulan lagi. Aku juga sedang mengejar beasiswa di Universitas Tokyo. Kau tahu kan? Ujian masuknya susah sekali. Bagaimana kalau nomor handphone-mu saja, kau punya kan?'

'Huwaaaa... handphone ku sedang disita ibuku karena aku harus belajar juga. Nggak enak ya jadi kelas 3 ;_;. Universitas Tokyo? Aku salut padamu. Kau sungguh hebat. Kalau aku sih, rencana ingin masuk uiversitas swasta. Tapi aku harus lulus ujian nasional dulu tentunya. Makanya aku juga belajar mati-matian.'

'Hey, aku bisa mengajarimu. Mau tidak? Tanyakan saja soal-soal yang tidak kau mengerti, nanti akan kubantu sebisaku.'

'Beneran nih kau mau mengajariku. Kebetulan nih soal ini aku nggak bisa...'

Hari demi hari terus berlanjut. Reita sering menanyakan soal-soal yang belum ia mengerti. Kadang-kadang ia juga cerita tentang kejadian lucu di sekolahnya. Begitu pula Ruki. Ruki merasa terhibur karena Reita sering menuliskan kata-kata lucu. Dan kadang ia salah dalam penulisan kanjinya. Membuat Ruki senyam-senyum sendiri dan beberapa kali ia dilempar kapur oleh Gackt-sensei karena tidak memperhatikannya.

Tak terasa, sudah dua bulan berjalan dan notebook itu sudah berganti 3 kali dengan pemilik yang sama. Ujian Nasional tinggal sebulan lagi. Sehingga materi sudah tidak diberikan lagi dan diganti dengan latihan soal setiap harinya.

Sehari sebelum latihan soal dimulai, Reita menuliskan pesan yang mungkin menjadi pesan terakhirnya untuk Ruki.

'Besok udah latihan soal ya? Yaaah, jadi nggak bisa pesan-pesanan lagi ma kamu. Oiya, terima kasih selama ini udah mau mengajariku. Aku jadi lebih pintar dari anjingmu sekarang :D. Yoosshh! Berjuang untuk Ujian Nasional kali ini! GANBATTE! \(^o^)/'

Mungkin segini aja udah cukup, batin rei. Ia menutup notebook itu dengan berat hati dan meletakkannya di laci seperti biasa.

Keesokan harinya, sesaat sebelum tes dimulai, Reita mengambil notebooknya dan membaca pesan terakhir dari Ruki.

'Yoooshh! Berjuang juga untuk Ujian Masuk Universitas! I'll miss u rei... :D'

Reita menutup notebooknya dan kali ini meletakkan di dalam tasnya. Dia baru sadar sesuatu bahwa dia lupa mengajak Ruki untuk bertemu setelah Ujian Masuk Universitas selesai. "Argh, kau terlalu bodoh Rei!" Reita mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia duduk di tempat seperti biasanya dan menulis pesan lagi. Belum selesai ia menulis pesan, Uruha mengusir Reita dari singgasana tempat biasa ia duduk.

"Bego, ngapain lu duduk di sini. No absen lu kan 23. Lu duduknya disana noh!" ujar Uruha kesal sambil mengusir Reita untuk pindah tempat duduk. Reita dengan berat hati meninggalkan tempat duduk kesayangannya itu. Pupus sudah harapannya bertemu dengan Ruki.

Awal musim semi. Ruki sedang mengajak anjingnya, Koron, jalan-jalan sore itu. Meski musim dingin telah lewat, namun hawa dingin masih sedikit terasa. Ruki merapatkan jaketnya. Mencari-cari drink box untuk membeli sekaleng kopi hangat.

Hasil Ujian Masuk Todai sudah diumumkan kemarin dan bisa ditebak, Ruki lolos dengan nilai sempurna dan diterima di fakultas Ilmu Matematika. Sudah lama ia ingin masuk kesana dan akhirnya impiannya kini tercapai. Beasiswa pun sudah didapatkannya dengan mudah. Sebenarnya keluarganya terbilang berkecukupan. Tapi, Ruki tidak mau merepotkan orang tuanya. Bahkan, sekarang ia mengambil kerja part time di salah satu lembimjar. Dan tentu saja ia mengajar matematika. Benar kata Reita, penjelasannya mudah dimengerti. Banyak anak-anak yang senang diajari olehnya.

Sudah 2 bulan pula ia tidak mendengar kabar Reita. Ia merasa rindu akan tulisannya. Ia ingin bertanya apakah ia lulus ujian dengan nilai yang baik atau tidak, apakah ia diterima di universitas swasta atau tidak, apakah ia sudah menjadi lebih, lebih pintar dari anjingnya atau tidak. Ruki tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. Meskipun belum pernah bertemu sekalipun, baginya Reita adalah orang yang menarik dan menyenangkan.

Ruki berhenti di depan drink box dan melepaskan tali anjingnya begitu saja. Ia sedang merogoh saku di jaketnya ketika anjingnya berlari menjauhinya. "Koron! Kau mau kemana! Hey, tunggu...!" teriaknya sambil mengejar anjingnya yang berlari lebih cepat darinya. Di persimpangan jalan Koron menghilang.

Ruki berhenti berlari dan mengambil nafas. Ia memandang ke sekitarnya, mencari-cari dimana koron berada. 'Dasar anjing hiperaktif, kemana sih larinya, kecil-kecil cepet amat' umpat Ruki dalam hati.

"Aoi~, beli takoyakinya satu kotak dong, ngutang yah? Ehehehe..." ucap Reita cengengesan pada anak pemilik warung makan yang ia kunjungi sekarang.

"Ngutang aja lu! Kemaren lu udah ngutang ramen 2 mangkok!" bentak Aoi.

"Iya, iya, nih gw bayar mumpung abis gajian... sekalian takoyakinya..."

"Nih! Mana uangnya?" todong Aoi setelah ngasih Reita sebungkus hangat takoyaki.

"Sabar napa mas, bentar, kalau gw nggak lupa bawa dompet, nyym, nyyym" kata Reita sambil menguyah takonya.

"Sialan lu! Gw damprat keluar lw!"

"Nih, nih! dadah!" ucap Reita sambil meletakkan selembar uang seribu yen di depan Aoi dan melesat keluar dari warungnya Aoi.

"KURANG AJAR LU REI! LU KAN UTANGNYA 2500 YEN!" teriak Aoi. Namun sepertinya sia-sia saja karena reita telah pergi dari hadapannya.

Reita akan melahap takonya yang ke tiga ketika seekor anjing berwarna coklat gelap mendekatinya. Anjing itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan memainkan buntutnya. Matanya yang bening dan besar memandang Reita penuh harap agar memberinya sebuah takoyaki.

"Oh, kau mau?" tanya Reita. Anjing itu menjawab dengan gonggongannya.

Reita jongkok dan mengambil satu takoyaki. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke anjing itu, membiarkan anjing itu makan di tangannya. Anjing memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kau sepertinya kelaparan ya? Mana majikanmu?" Reita berbicara pada anjing itu. Ia mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi dimana yah? Aku lupa, ah, aku kan memang pelupa orangnya, hahaha"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri Reita dan anjing kecil itu. "Ah, ternyata kau disini. Dasar anjing nakal," ujarnya pada anjing kecil yang sedang menjilati tangan Reita, ia memandang Reita dan tersenyum padanya, "Maaf, anjingku merepotkan," Ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Sejenak Reita terpana melihat sosok cowok itu. Ia pendek dan wajahnya cute. Jarang ada cowok yang berperawakan seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada cowok yang juga bermata indah itu. Jantungnya pun mulai berdetak lebih cepat saat mata yang dipandangnya itu balas memandangnya. Sedetik kemudian tersadar bahwa ia harus membalas kata-katanya. "Oh, nggak apa-apa kok. Lagipula anjingmu terlihat kelaparan."

"Kelaparan? Dasar anjing rakus, padahal baru satu jam yg lalu aku beri dia makan. Sekali lagi maaf, dan terima kasih telah menemukannya." Ia membungkukan badannya lagi. "Koron, ayo kita pulang" ujar cowok itu pada anjingnya. Koron menyahut dengan gonggongannya dan berlari mendekati majikannya. Mendengar kata Koron, Reita teringat akan sesuatu.

"Eee, Koron? Itu, itu nama anjingmu?" tanya Reita gugup. Ia memandang sosok cowok itu lagi. Kali ini dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Iya, lucu kan?" ujar orang itu sambil mengelus2 anjingnya. Reita berpikir sejenak, Koron adalah nama yang jarang dipakai, berarti kemungkinan besar orang yg di depannya adalah...

"Ru, Ruki?" ucapnya lirih.

"Ya? Eh, aku kan belum memperkenalkan diri, darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Ruki heran.

Reita tersenyum memandang Ruki. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Ini aku, Reita..."

Ruki memandang seseorang yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Ia sekarang berada di bawah sebuah jembatan. Di bawah jembatan itu terdapat sungai yang tepinya sangat luas dan dijadikan lapangan untuk berlatih sepak bola ataupun base ball. Ia duduk di rerumputan tanah landai bersama dengan orang yang tadi baru saja ia temukan. Ia tidak menyangka akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya selama ini.

Ruki tertawa lepas waktu Reita bercerita sambil memperagakan setiap omongannya. Tingkahnya benar-benar membuat Ruki tak bisa menahan tawanya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat menyenangkan berada di samping cowok bernoseband itu.

Koron sedang bermain dengan anak-anak base ball yang sedang berlatih disana. Ruki sering mengajak koron jalan-jalan di jembatan ini sehingga anak-anak yang berlatih disini cukup akrab dengan Ruki.

"Anjing lu hiperaktif ya?" tanya Reita saat Koron mengejar anak-anak yang berlari kesana kemari.

"Ahahaha, emang iya, gw sering capek ngejar dia. Tapi kata anak-anak itu, berkat Koron lari mereka jadi lebih cepet," ujar Ruki, ia memandang Reita sebentar. "Errr, boleh tanya nggak Rei? Kenapa hidung lu lu tutupin pake kain?" tanya Ruki akhirnya.

"Oh, ini namanya noseband. Gw pake supaya keren, ehehehehe..." jawab Reita sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Ngga cocok ya?"

Ruki menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sangat cocok. Menurut gw, noseband itu bikin lu jadi sosok yang misterius dan keren kok," ucap Ruki sambil tersenyum. "tapi, nggak tau juga sih kalo dicopot... ehehehe"

Reita mencopot nosebandnya dan memperlihatkan mimik yang aneh pada Ruki. Mimik wajah Reita benar-benar lucu membuat Ruki tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "kalo dicopot, gw nggak keren ya?"

"Mwahahahaha... " Ruki masih tertawa.

"Ru, segitu nggak kerennya ya gw kalau nggak pke noseband? Yaudah, gw pake lagi aja..."

"Jangan, jangan... bukan itu... tapi coba diem deh, bibirnya jangan dimonyongin kayak gitu," kata Ruki sambil memegang kedua pipi Reita dengan tangannya. "Senyum, sedikit aja..."

"gini" Reita tersenyum. Ruki angguk-angguk dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi reita. "Nah, sekarang baru keren" Ruki juga ikut tersenyum.

Senyum Ruki barusan membuat pipi Reita bersemu merah. 'Fuck, his smile is really damn cute' batin Reita. "Ah, beneran? Nggak pernah ada orang yang berkata seperti itu, gw jadi malu..."

"Muka lu merah rei..." Ruki semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat reita yang salah tingkah. 'ia benar-benar lucu' batin Ruki.

"Hee, beneran? Aaaahhh, gw benar-benar malu neeeh..." Reita menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. "Eh, tapi Ru..." Ia mengangkat mukanya dan memandang Ruki dengan seksama. Ruki menjadi risih dipandang seperti itu. Ia jadi ikut-ikutan salah tingkah seperti Reita sebelumnya.

"Ta, tapi apa?" tanya Ruki gugup.

"Lu kalo dilihat-lihat imut juga ya. Udah punya cewek belum? Kalau belum gw daftar dong... ekekekeke"

"Apaan sih lw! Jangan bilang gw imut, gw ini keren tau!" ujar Ruki sambil melempari Reita dengan sejumput rumput.

"Ahahaha... becanda... becanda..." Reita melindungi dirinya dari serangan lemparan rumput dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain mengambil sejumput rumput juga dan membalas serangan Ruki. Terjadilah perang lempar2 rumput antara Reita dan Ruki.

Perang mereka berakhir saat salah seorang anak base ball mendekati tempat mereka perang. Ia menggendong Koron dan menyerahkan anjing itu pada Ruki.

"Aku balikin Koronnya, kak Ruki. Besok ajak lagi ya kak!" kata anak itu.

"oh, tentu aja. Kapan pertandingannya?" tanya Ruki. Koron sekarang sudah berada di pangkuannya.

"Dua minggu lagi."

"Berjuang ya, Takeru!"

"Yosh! Pasti kak! Udah dulu ya kak, udah ditinggal nih. Dadah!" anak yang bernama Takeru itu melambaikan tangannya pada Ruki dan Reita kemudian berlari mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah membubarkan diri.

Ruki memandang Takeru yang berlari menjauh dari mereka berdua. Kini, tinggal mereka berdua yang masih berada di bawah jembatan itu. Ruki melihat arlojinya. "Tampaknya hari udah larut Rei," ucap Ruki lirih. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama dengan Reita lebih lama lagi.

Reita pun berpikir demikian pula. Ia merasa enggan berpisah dengan Ruki. Ia berdiri dan membersihkan pantatnya. Kemudian memandang Ruki yang masih terduduk. "Hhhm, baiklah kalo begitu. Gw juga harus pulang. Oh iya, rumah lu dimana? Gw tinggal di apartemen hanakotoba."

"Apartemen hanakotoba deket Yutaka laundry itu? Rumah gw cuma dua blok dari apartemen itu. Sepertinya kita bakal sering ketemu Rei," ujar Ruki senang. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang imut.

"Eeh, beneran? Yaiy! Tiap hari ajarin gw ya kalo begitu" Reita cengengesan. "Emmm, Ru, boleh gw yang pegang talinya Koron?" tanya Reita.

"Oh, of course. Nih." Ruki memberikan tali Koron pada Reita. Saat menyerahkan tali itu, kaki Ruki tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah bola milik anak-anak base ball tadi. Bola itu menggelinding. "Be careful, pegang yang erat, meski kecil, dia lumayan ku..."

"Huwaaaa...!" Bruugghh... belum selesai Ruki ngomong, Koron tiba-tiba berlari mengejar bola yang menggelinding itu dan menarik tangan reita. Reita terjatuh karena belum siap dan kehilangan keseimbangannya saat Koron menariknya. Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Ruki langsung mendekati Reita.

"Rei, lu, lu nggak pa-pa kan?" tanya Ruki panik.

Reita membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Sakit masih terasa di kepalanya membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur. "ah, ada malaikat imut..." ucap Reita.

"Rei, lu berhalusinasi? Lu beneran nggak pa-pa kan?" Ruki semakin panik.

"Gw masih sadar kok, sedikit" kata Reita. Ia memandang Ruki dan tersenyum. Suddenly his hand pulled Ruki's head down to him and touched his lip with Ruki's lip. Awalnya Ruki kaget dengan sikap tiba-tiba Reita ini. Ia ingin menolaknya. Tapi entah kenapa, he exactly felt pleasant and continued the kiss. After a while, their kiss was already become a deep kiss. Moreover, the tongue of them was already fighting to each other, too.

"Sebenernya gw nggak bercanda tadi," ujar Reita sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Kata-kata Reita barusan membuat wajah Ruki memerah.

"Eh, gw, gw..." Ruki gugup, wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas. Ia belum pernah sekalipun berhubungan dengan seseorang yang jenisnya sama dengan dirinya. Selama ini ia hanya pernah berhubungan dengan beberapa cewek di sekolahnya yang dulu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas reita. "Eeehhhmmm, tapi, gw belum pernah ama cowok, gw nggak tahu mesti ngapain aja..." Ucap Ruki lirih. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang kini semakin mirip dengan kepiting rebus.

Reita membelai rambut Ruki dan tersenyum, "ahahaha, now, it is my turn to teach you about this..." Ia menarik kepala Ruki lagi mendekat ke wajahnya. Ruki menurut saja apa yang dilakukan Reita padanya. Toh, ia juga suka padanya.

"I love you, Ruki..." ucap Reita saat jarak antara bibir mereka tinggal beberapa mili lagi.

"GUK!" tiba-tiba Koron menggonggong membuat Ruki dan Reita langsung menjauhkan diri. Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama memerah dan sama-sama salah tingkah. Koron menjulurkan lidah dan menggoyangkan ekornya melihat tingkah kedua manusia itu.

"Phew, dasar anjing nakal..."

~~~~~OWARI~~~~~


End file.
